


Can We Keep Him?

by Annetagonist



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentioned Past Character Death, Spoilers for Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annetagonist/pseuds/Annetagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor visits Stephen at his grave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Keep Him?

**Author's Note:**

> This was brought about by my friend, Verity, giving me the prompt of Stephen and Connor being in a relationship Becker came into the picture and Connor saying "I found a muscly soldier who is very cute and sassy, can we keep him?"

Connor looked back at Becker before kneeling down at the grave before him and placing a bouquet of flowers.

   “Hey Stephen, sorry I haven’t visited in a while, been busy. You know what life’s like when working for the arc. A lot has happened since you died. Cutter for one, he followed you not long after you died. I’ve been living with Lester lately, if you can believe that. I’ve been temporarily kicked out of Abby’s apartment while her brother stays with her. I’m not overly fond of him, but he’s Abby’s brother, so I suppose I could put up with him if necessary. He lost Rex gambling the other day, managed to get him back, didn’t tell Abby though, couldn’t bare if she got hurt, she like a sister to me, one that accepts me for who am too.”

   Connor paused for a moment and looked back at Becker again. “I found a muscly soldier who is very cute and sassy, can we keep him? You would’ve liked him, he keeps me out of trouble, well, kinda, as much as anyone can anyway. His names Becker, refuses to tell me his first name though, so I think it must something really embarrassing, like a girls’ name or something. If not for him, I think I would’ve followed you pretty soon after. The ARC just isn’t the same, ye know. Cutter was all torn up about you before, well. Jenny left shortly after too, though her leaving wasn’t as permanent as you and Cutter. She just couldn’t take it, staying at the ARC. We got a new scientist too, Sarah, we found her at an anomaly that was in the British museum, helped save our skins, I tell ye.”

   Tears were running freely down his cheeks now. “Why did you have to do that, why did you have to run into that room? Couldn’t have let anyone else do it instead, you just had to be the hero.”

   Connor beat at the ground of the grave, shaking in silent tears. After a moment he stopped, and just knelt on the ground.

   The moment was ended by Becker calling out to the man on the ground. “Connor, we have to go, an anomaly has opened.”

   Connor slowly rose to his feet and nodded, not even looking at the other man, not wanting him to see his puffy eyes and stained cheeks.

   Becker watched the man he loved walk back to the car and followed, stopping briefly at the grave of a man he never knew. “Don’t worry, I’ll look after him.”


End file.
